Taruru
Appearance: Taruru is a light blue Keronian with freckles and fish-like lips. Puckered lips like this- o 3 o. His symbol is a tear drop shape with a line going vertically down the middle, seperating the two colors, orange on the right side and yellow on the left side. He's already reached his mature stage, but he's one of the most child-like characters in the whole group. Personality: Taruru is an extremely bouncy, hyper, and usually annoying man-child. He's an older teen who acts like he's still in pre-school, and he tends to be very clingy. He thinks of himself as everyone's best friend and will usually approach complete strangers like he would an old friend. In the Manga and Anime: Taruru used to be Tamama's apprentice. Taruru first appeared to see if all the rumors about the Keroro Platoon were true, revealing what Tamama told him about the platoon. In the anime, he also appeared a couple of times with his childhood friend Karara, forming a duo of mischievous kids. He first appeared in Chapter 36 of the manga and Episode 30 of the anime as a tadpole, he showed up again in episode 98 with Karara, and when he came back in episode 101 of the anime with the rest of the Garuru Platoon he had already turned into an adult. Within the RP: In the Platoon: He will usually refer the Garuru Platoon as his second family. He thinks of Garuru as the dad of the platoon and Pururu as the mom, and since he's usually bickering with either Tororo or Zoruru, those two count as the siblings. His crazy, violent, gay older sibling and his annoying, fat, gross younger sibling. He usually dislikes admitting it, but he really does love both of them, and he's shown that if anything ever happened to either of them he wouldn't be able to take it. Garuru: When it comes to Garuru, Taruru greatly respects him, but he's very bad at keeping secrets about him. He's revealed that whenever Garuru makes pancakes for the Platoon he'll wear a pink apron with floral print. Pururu: As for Pururu, Taruru hasn't really interacted with her much, though he does think of her as a kindly -old- lady. Tororo: '''Tororo is probably more like Taruru's sibling than anyone, though. They interact like siblings, they fight like siblings, and they're scolded like siblings. (Also their RPers are actual siblings). Taruru thinks of Tororo as a greasy kid who sits around all day and just eats all of the platoon's food. His favorite nickname for Tororo is "Butter Boy". '''Zoruru: Zoruru might actually be Taruru's favorite platoon member, even if they haven't always been able to get along. It does bother him that Zoruru is gay for his so-called-rival Zeroro, since one time Zoruru got drunk and kissed Taruru twice since he was the same color as Zeroro. What's more is it was Taruru's first kiss, so he was traumatized for a while. Despite times that they haven't been able to get along, they've had good bonding moments together. Once when Taruru was losing a lot of blood and ran after a baby Kagege, he steadily started going unconcious from the blood loss and Zoruru secretly started getting worried about him, as was the baby Kagege (only the toddler kage wasn't so secret about it). Another time was when Taruru got really sick and somehow wandered into Zoruru's hospital room (he was recovering from a battle with Chikuku), and Zoruru resultedly ended up sharing his hospital bed with Taruru for a while. Fun Fact: It makes Taruru really happy whenever Zoruru calls him a "good kid". The Shurara Corps: Shurara: Oddly enough, Taruru thinks of Shurara as a pretty good friend. He's given him tips on how to win Pururu and he's built a pillow fort with him. Other than that, Taruru hasn't done much with Shurara. Kagege: 'When Kagege first met Taruru, he really hated him. He found him to be so annoying that he wanted him dead, and he almost got his wish. Kagege beat Taruru three different times, each time getting worse and worse. The first time he stabbed his shoulder and face. The second time he broke his wrist. And the third and final time he broke his ankle, broke his other wrist, tore up his back, scratched his face up, and pulled a gun out of nowhere and almost shot him through the mouth BUUUTTTT Taruru started crying and I GUESS that somehow saved his life because it made Kagege snap out of it and he was all like "OHGEE OHMAN GOSH I'M SORRY" and he carried him home, Taruru crying the whole way there. And as soon as Taruru got back on his bed Tonono suddenly popped out of nowhere and shot his leg then ran off. *shrug* There wasn't really any point to it, and it's not like Tonono hated Taruru or anything. :/ Crazy people, y'know? BUT ANYWAY after that, Kagege felt all bad and stuff, then Taruru was stuck in a wheelchair, and Kagege came along, then Taruru cried to him, and Kagege comforted him, and I guess their relationship escalated from there. Kagege's the most over-protective person with Taruru, and he'll break your bones if you do anything that'd hurt Taruru. Also Kagege's gayness has recently been showing signs that it's been rubbing off on Taruru. ...Kagege's even kissed Taruru twice. Never near the mouth, but still. The first time Taruru was blind so he had no idea as to what Kagege did, and the second time Taruru was as sick as a gerbil so Kagege kind of broke his brain when he kissed his forehead. Taruru denies that he is gay. Even so, Kagege is one of the best friends Taruru has ever had. '''Giruru: '''Giruru is another one of Taruru's favorite people, he's Taruru's favorite person to bother. He's aware that Giruru's a total jerk, but for some reason that doesn't bother him in the least. Not even when Giruru beats him and makes him cough up blood. Or if he breaks one of Taruru's ribs. (But that was on accident so it didn't really count). And he believes that Giruru does care for him, he's seen him freak out over him before. He's gotten upset when someone beat Taruru, and he got worried about him when he fell out of a tree and broke several bones. Even if Giruru doesn't seem too fond of admitting it, Taruru feels that he cares for him. Also, it makes Taruru extremely upset if anyone threatens to do anything to Giruru that could possibly harm him. '''Dokuku: '''Taruru has never really met Dokuku, all he knows about him is that he's Giruru's ghost brother, and that Giruru needs to stop denying that his brother is dead and is now a ghost. '''Robobo: '''Taruru has never really met Robobo. '''Yukiki: '''Taruru thought Yukiki was a pretty cool guy, at least until he seemed to betray his corps when the Chikuku Event happened. '''Nuii: ' -WILL ADD MORE LATER- '''Tropes (WARNING I WENT ON A TROPES RAMPAGE) -The Bumblebee -He may not be yellow, but he is brightly colored. -Break The Cutie -Blood Splattered Innocents -Usually, it's his own blood. Then there is the rare occasion when it's the blood of his friends. -Character Development -Cool Loser -Cower Power -Normally it's Giruru he's hiding behind. .......Or inside. -Deliberately Cute Child -Does Not Understand Sarcasm -Forgets To Eat -Kagege is the one that has to remind him to eat. -Friendship Moment -He'll step up when necessary. -Friend To All Living Things -He may consider himself to be friends with everything, but that doesn't mean everything will like him back. Especially the badgers. -Horrible Judge Of Character -I Can Still Fight -I Want To Be A Real Man -Intergenerational Friendship -This refers to the majority of Taruru's friends, though there isn't too much of a gap between their ages. -Kick Them While They Are Down -Taruru tends to be the one being kicked. Or stabbed. Or shot. Or mauled. *list goes on* -Nobody Calls Me Chicken -Call him chicken and he will get uppity, then challenge you to a fight, then probably lose. -No Sense Of Personal Space -Really, it's not uncommon for him to be draped over every living thing nearby. "Personal Space? What Personal Space?" -Not So Weak -Now Let Me Carry You -He's had to respond this way a few times before. -Odd Friendship -This basically describes his friendship with...........well, all of his friends. Or at least most. He tends to befriend the most unlikely of people. -Poster Gallery Bedroom -It isn't so much a gallery of posters, but photos of his friends. -Skilled But Naive -Took A Level In Dumbass -Moe -Vitrolic Best Buds -This is how his friendships with Giruru, Zoruru, and Tororo are. -Tender Tears -Taruru tends to cry at least once a month. -With Friends Like These -Butt Monkey -The Woobie -The Chew Toy -Though the Woobie and the Chew Toy are opposites, both tropes can refer to Taruru. He will be hurt greatly, then everyone will be all like "Oh, I just want to hug him and love him and make him feel better ;A;". Taruru has it rough. (-will edit more later-) Played by: Maifai